Rencor
by valquiria 72
Summary: Luke regresa de los eiceos todos lo toman como a un heroe menos 2 personas que le guardan mucho rencor... Percabeth, thalico,jasper,frazel,leoxcalipso
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 10pm mi cabaña estaba a punto de dormir pero entonces Lou Ellen entro a mi cabaña muy agitada dijo:

Anabeth ya están aquí

Que ya..ya llegaron?

Si pero Percy esta muy herido…

SIP lo que había añorado con ansias desde hace un mes era volver a verlo o verlos porque mis mejores amigos Nico di Ángelo y Thalia Grace estaban ahí así que en ese instante Salí corriendo al campus y ahí estaban los tres pero no solo eran 3 sino que había 2 mas era un chico rubio no pude ver su rostro ya que su pelo le tapaba y una chica de cabello de color caramelo

Ann- dijo en un susurro Percy- lo siento - dijo cayendo inconsciente al suelo

No dije nada solo vi que Thalia sostenía al chico rubio y que la chica color caramelo sostenía a Nico

Le dije a Lou Ellen que llamara a will solace a los pocos minutos los 5 estaban en la enfermería ya que Thalia estaba muy débil tanto como Nico y como los otros 2

Yo estaba muy asustada fuera de la enfermaría hasta que will salió

Ann – dijo un poco pensativo – Percy despertó esta en su cabaña ya…

Como es posible?

Es que dijo que quería darte algo y que lo iba a buscar pero salió por la puerta de emergencia…

Ok y Thalia y Nico como están…

Ellos están débiles pero estables…

Bueno entonces voy donde Percy

Así Salí corriendo a la cabaña de Poseidón Poseidón donde vi a un chico alto con cabello azabache parado en la puerta…

Hola listilla

Sesos de alga – dije pegándole muy suave en el brazo – me preocupaste…

Lo lamento – dijo mirándome con esa hermosa sonrisa para luego darme un beso

Percy…que es lo que paso? – dije con tono serio

Sin Nico ni Thalia no te lo puedo decir así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana

Después de eso vi la hora en el reloj que mi padre me regalo en mi cumpleaños 17 eran las 2:30 am por lo que supuse en mi cabaña todos ya se habrían dormido por lo que me quede a dormir con Percy

Pov Thalia

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol tocaron mi cara…

Quise que todo lo que paso ayer hubiese sido un sueño que el jamás hubiese aparecido ya que por el rencor que muchos le guardaban casi morimos casi pierdo a mi única familia…

Cuando Nico pudo hacer ese viaje sombra nos salvo…

Me levante y fui a mi cabaña donde un Jasón muy preocupado me recibió…

Thalia – suspiro cuando me vio – que suerte que estas bien…

Si eso creo – dije incomoda pues no me acostumbraba a ver que el desde hace un tiempo tomo el papel de hermano mayor sobreprotector

Thalia en cuanto me dijeron que estabas herida vine… – dice con tono paternal – te dije que era peligroso que salieras en misiones con ese par… – dice con tono burlón esta vez

Eh ya te comienzas a parecer a papa… – dije haciendo un puchero

Pues creo que ahora me toca hacer de hermano mayor – dice estrechándome en sus brazos

Eh yo soy la mayor….. – digo empujándolo en broma

Nop desde que eres inmortal jejeje…

Ese fue uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad que iba a tener en muchos meses en especial porque habíamos encontrado a un traidor que me había hecho mucho daño…

Decidí no pensar en aquello ya que tenia que hablar con Anabeth por que le deje en cargo que vigile a las cazadoras…

Fui corriendo a la cabaña de Atenea done se supone tenía que estar Anabeth pero no no estaba…pensé un poco y me fui directo a a cabaña 3 jure que si ese par de enamorados estaban ahí les iba a ir muy mal ya que serian semidiós tostado…

Y no me equivoque ya que entre a la cabaña 3 sin tocar la puerta y ahí estaban esos 2 abrazados durmiendo…

Decidí jugares una broma…así que salí de la cabaña y fingí que estaba entrando…grite:

¡Percy! – como lo supuse ellos dos se despertaron de inmediato y fingí sorpresa – ¡Anabeth Chase! Espera a que se lo cuente a Malcolm...– y Salí corriendo de la cabaña 3

Thalia espera! – oí gritar a lo lejos a Anabeth

Jajajaja… – y Me detuve porque un chorro de agua me empapo por completo…

¡ahhhh! – oí el grito de Percy al recibir una descarga eléctrica por cortesía de la gran Thalia Grace… vi que Anabeth salía corriendo en pijama de la cabaña de Poseidón y me tacleaba

No…no es lo que piensas…-dice entrecortada por el cansancio de haber corrido tras de mi…

Jajajaja….. – me reí en su cara mientras me miraba confundida

¡Thalia Grace te voy a matar! – dijo muy enojada por suerte para mi ella no se percato que me levante y eche a correr para que no me atrape…

Jajajaja…. – la mirada asustada que ambos pusieron juro por el estigio que valía mas de un millón de dracmas de oro… pero Anabeth ya me estaba pisando los talones así que di una vuelta rápida y me escondí en la cabaña que menos esperaría…la cabaña 4 de los hijos de hades…tenia 2 opciones 1) salir de ahí y que Anabeth se vengue de la peor manera o 2) quedarme ahí y disfrutar un tanto mas que Anabeth me persiga…

Pero me percate de algo el agua de la ducha del baño estaba corriendo…Nico di Ángelo estaba tomando una ducha por lo que me sentí un tanto…no no un tanto sino muy incomoda…

Oí entonces como la ducha se apago…era el fin sufrirá la peor vergüenza de la vida…y para colmo estaba entre La espada y Anabeth…

Solo me quede ahí esperando lo peor en ese momento Nico salió de la regadera por suerte estaba con unos pantaloncillos de franela por lo que me sentí un poco mas aliviada…

Thalia?...que haces aquí? – dijo muy muy rojo

Pues…esto…yo…bueno – no logre articular ni una sola palabra – me escondía de Anabeth…le jugué una gran broma a ella y a Percy y ella ahora me quiere matar…

Aaa… bueno y cual fue la broma que les jugaste…la de que sale con un bebe o que Percy se fue a ver a Rachel o… la de que a Percy lo secuestraron los romanos…otra vez?

La de decirle a Malcolm que durmió con Percy y le hice salir de la cabaña 3 en pijama así que supongo que me quiere ver muerta…

Jajaja esa es clásica…Jajaja – por un momento olvide que hablaba con Nico di Ángelo el hijo predilecto de hades

Bueno… – dijo asomándose por la ventana – Anabeth ya no esta a la vista – dijo aun con tono divertido…un momento…el ya no era el niño debilucho de hace 5 años vi su torso desnudo se veía que todo el entrenamiento duro había rendido su fruto ya que sus hombros se habían ensanchado y su torso era muy bien definido…

Bueno entonces creo que ya me voy…. – Salí inmediatamente de la cabaña 4 muy roja pero inmediata mente vi que Anabeth me tacleo…

Vuelve a hacer eso cara de pino…y lo lamentaras – dijo con su tono "si me molestas te descuartizo y le lanzo tus restos al perro del infierno más cercano"

Ok pero no quiero que me digas cara de pino niña lista…

En ese instante Percy llego corriendo…

Thalia…ve por di Ángelo…es hora de decirle…. – dijo serio

Ok… – fui por Nico a su cabaña

Al llegar a su cabaña entre sin tocar y lo vi saliendo del baño ya totalmente vestido

Nico…Percy dice que hay que decirle a Anabeth de lo de Luke – al decir la última palabra vi que el semblante de Nico cambio

No debería ir…no se si me pueda controlar…

Tu puedes niño muerte..

Gracias cara de pino…jajajajaja – estallamos en risas

Volvimos a la cabaña 3 donde Percy conversaba con Anabeth y Nico y yo nos detuvimos frente a ellos…

Vi que Anabeth tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados…

Pov Anabeth

Luego de que Thalia fuera a traer a Nico Percy dijo:

Ann…el día que llegamos…Thalia traía a un chico de cabello rubio muy herido…

Si…el chico de cabello desordenado

El era un viejo amigo…un viejo conocido para mi mas bien…

No es imposible que sea el…Luke esta muerto…

Al parecer no…también trajimos a una chica de piel color caramelo…

Ella la que sostenía a Nico?

Si ella era Calipso…la chica que me curo en una isla…

Entonces rompí a llorar el chico que me confesó que me amaba el chico que me hizo sentir querida…me hizo sufrir y me hizo llorar mucho…el estaba vivo el chico que fue mi primer amor estaba vivo…

Entonces entraron Nico y Thalia…

Lo quieres ver? – dice Thalia

El esta en al enfermería – completa Nico

El quiere verte – añadió Nico…

Vienes? – dijo Thalia…

Pues claro…- fui corriendo a la enfermería y ahí estaba el con sus ojos cerrados…se veía en paz…pero cuando dijo mi nombre me di cuenta que el estaba en realidad despierto…

Ann…. – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados…

Lu…Luke eres tu? - Dije aun en shock

Annie…- dijo incorporándose en la camilla

Yo me voy – Thalia dijo con tono osco

Pero Thals…- intento refutar Luke pero Thalia ya había salido de la enfermería

Yo también me voy…necesito hablar con…Hazel – dijo Nico con su tono de 100pre.

Nico salió de la enfermería inmediatamente

Jackson – dijo Luke como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que Percy lo rescato – mirate…ya no eres el niño debilucho que apenas podía mover una espada…jejeje

Castellan bueno tu sigues igual – dice animado Percy...

Eh Percy dejemos descansar a Luke un momento – dice Will solace poco animado

Lo siento Luke…pero por petición de el medico de guardia nos vamos – dice Percy

Ok…gracias por venir Annie y gracias por traerla Jackson…

Adiós Luke…

Entonces Percy y yo caminamos hasta la puerta de la enfermería y luego salimos de allí…

Pov Nico

En cuanto salí de la enfermería camine hacia el bosque donde vi una silueta sobre el puño de Zeus tal vez un traidor entonces me fundí con las sombras y me acerque un poco mas al puño de Zeus donde vi mas claramente esa silueta parecía una de las hijas de Hécate con esa vestimenta oscura y roquera pero a la vez era diferente era extraña…

Di Ángelo…deja de espiarme – entonces quede como una paleta helada y salí de las sombras

Ok primero Grace…no te estaba espiando entendiste?- dije muy molesto

Okey tranquilo niño – dijo muy secamente Thalia

Soy tu mayor ahora…o ya olvidaste que eres inmortal? Eh? Yo ya tengo16 y medio y tu solo 15 en ese caso tu eres la niña – dije con tono divertido

Idiota…-dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Que gran insulto Grace – dije con tono sarcástico – que poca imaginación tienes…

Bueno por lo menos yo no soy quien pasa la mayor parte del día con personas muertas… -dije

Ja! Bueno yo no soy quien pasa todos los días con una diosa que nunca beso a un hombre o con un monton de chicas que jamás dieron un beso! – rebatí

Bueno yo no soy quien pasa todo el día detrás del trono de mi padre escuchando a mi madrastra hablar de flores y a Deméter hablar de estúpidos granos de cereal… - se burlo

Bueno y por lo menos he besado a alguien –dije gritando – yo por lo menos se que es dar un beso.

Es lo que tu crees di Ángelo – se levanto y se fue

Luego de esto me fui a la cabaña de hades i me dormi.

Pov Thalia

En cuanto termine la discusión con Nico me fui frustrada a mi cabaña y ahí estaba Jasón junto a Piper con una maquina de ecografía que leo les dio decidí no molestarlos y me fui a mi cuarto.

Me tire a mi cama y puse "the boulevard of broken dreams" de "green day"

_I walk a only road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

"_**no es justo que ellos sean así "**_

_Don't know were it goes_

_But it's home to me and i walk alone_

"_**nunca fue como el prometió "**_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

"_**siempre estuvimos solas"**_

_Were the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and i walk alone_

"_**ahora todos lo ven como un héroe"**_

_I walk alone, i walk alone_

_I walk alone, i walk alone_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only things thing that's beating_

"_**quizá soy la única que se da cuenta de lo que el hizo?"**_

_Sometimes i wish someone out there will find me_

_Thill then I'll walk alone_

"_**porque es que nadie aun se acuerda?"**_

_I walk in down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

"_**porque soy la única que lleva este dolor?"**_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

"_**porque nadie se da cuenta que el no cambio?"**_

_Read between for the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

"_**acaso ay algo malo en mi?"**_

_Check my vital signs to know i'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone, i walk alone_

_I walk alone, i walk alone_

"_**quizá soy yo quien está mal"**_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only things that's beating_

"_**o soy yo quien no puede olvidar lo que nos hizo?"**_

_Sometimes i wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

"_**seré solo yo quien no puede olvidar?"**_

I walk this empy street

_On the boulevard of broken dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

"_**soy la unica que recuerda?"**_

_My shadows the only one that walks beside my_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

"_**soy yo la única que lo considera un traidor?"**_

_Sometimes i wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I'll walk alone_

"_**ESTOY SEGURA QUE NO!"**_

Termine de escuchar esta canción y Sali de mi habitación.

Cuando salí Piper y Jasón estaban hpnotisados por una pequeña y borrosa imagen de el pequeño o de la pequeña me acerque un poco y vi como la pequeña imagen comenzó a moverse entonces el bebe giro hacia mi y un flash me llego:

Flash_

Un muchacho con ojos eléctricos mas azules que los de thalia

Una chica ocon una pulsera de unas hojas rodeando un delfin

Un pequeño con una mirada fría y con ojo azul apagado con un tatuaje de SPQR

Una bebe con una pulsera de una llama de fuego color morado y una medalla con una piedra azul

Un bebe recién nacido de color con una medalla de color fuego

Una chica embarazada con un hombre que estaba barroso

Fin del flash_

Thalia te sientes bien? – Piper me miro preocupada

Si tranquila y Sali de la cabaña 1


	2. Chapter 2

Rencor capitulo 2

Pov Annabeth

Al salir de la enfermería abrace a Percy y le dije

Percy…don….donde encontraron a Luke y a Calipso? – no sé porque pero tenía la necesidad de saberlo

Encontramos a Luke en Pompeya en las faldas del Vesubio en roma y a Calipso en las cercanías del monte Othrys

Porque ella estaba ten lejos de Ogigia? Por que Luke estaba en roma? – cuestione

No lo sé la verdad es que me sorprendió que Calipso haya logrado salir de Ogigia según Hermes eso sería imposible

Según el mito ella no tenía ningún medio para salir de esa isla… - recordé

Percy! – oí gritar a la hija de atlas mientras corrió hacia el y lo abrasaba – por favor necesito que lo encuentres! Por favor te… te lo ruego! Por favor – Percy la separo cordialmente

Que ocurre Calipso? A quien necesitas que encuentre? – dijo mirándola a los ojos

Leo Leo Valdez el me saco de Ogigia el me llevo al monte Othrys y Festus choco contra una roca y busque a leo por horas y no lo encontré…por favor Percy ayúdame el aun esta aquí por favor ayúdame… - lloraba Calipso

Leo sigue con vida? – oí la vos de Piper con tono lloroso.

Por favor Percy búscalo por favor – lloro Calipso de nuevo

Annie por favor llama a Quirón necesito permiso para organizar una búsqueda…

Salí corriendo hasta la casa grande entre directo a la oficina de Quirón

Annabeth…que ocurre porque estas tan apresurada? – dijo con su vos mas calmada

Calipso nos dijo que leo sigue vivo o algo así – dije rápido

Donde esta Calipso? – pregunto ya mas despierto

fuera de la enfermería – y ambos salimos corriendo en mi caso y en el caso de Quirón galopando

al llegar vi como Piper sacudía a Percy como si fuera un trapo mojado de un lado a otro mientras lloraba y vi que Jasón tenía miedo de intervenir

señorita McLean deje de atentar en contra la vida de Percy por favor…- Piper automáticamente se detuvo y miro confundida a Quirón

lo siento…

no importa - dijo jadeando mi novio – Quirón necesito que me dejes dirigir una búsqueda…es leo según Calipso el sigue con vida…necesitamos ir por favor…

bien Percy puedes ir con 10 semidioses y Grover… - coincidió Quirón

bueno creo que es seguro que iremos con nuestra niñera Annabeth con Thalia que sabe seguir rastros Nico que puede sentir la fuerza vital de leo Jasón por si algo ocurre Frank por si necesitamos vigilia aérea Hazel por la manipulación de la tierra….son los que se me ocurren… - dijo Percy

Luke nos puede ayudar… Calipso nos llevara donde chocaron Reyna por que vino de visita y Clarisse…

Clarisse? – todos me rebatieron

Sip ya que Piper no puede ir por su condición…- dije

Pero yo quiero buscar a leo…

No puedes ir Piper…es peligroso esta misión quizá dure meses… - contradije

Pero puedo ser de ayuda…tengo que ir – sentí que quería ceder "esta usando su encanto bucal"

Puede que seas útil – comenzó a decir Percy

Si tu encanto bucal es necesario… - soltó Calipso

Esta bien Piper también vendrá… - cedí

Ok entonces salen esta noche a las 20:00 – concluyo Quirón – den aviso a los implicados

Uno Piper tu ve a alistar las cosas por si algo ocurre con e bebe – dije – tu Jasón ve y avisa a los de la 5ta cohorte – y voy con Thalia y Luke y Percy tu vas con Nico – ordene

De inmediato fui a la enfermería y vi que Luke se alistaba para volver a la cabaña 11

Luke tenemos una misión…saldremos a las 20:00

Ok – sonrió - gracias por avisarme

Bueno voy a avisarle a Thalia

Salí corriendo hacia la cabaña 1 y ahí sentada en la puerta estaba Thalia

Thalia tenemos una misión saldremos en 20 minutos

Ok pero a que o quien buscaremos? – cuestiono

A leo Valdez…según Calipso el está vivo – respondí

Ok estaré ahí

Salí corriendo a mi cabaña y comencé a alistar mis cosas

Pov Percy

Fui directo a la cabaña de hades y entre sin avisar…

Di Ángelo ten…AH! – quede sorprendido a medio hablar

Ahí estaba Nico di Ángelo sin camiseta con una Drew con la ropa hecha jirones besando su pecho y el acariciando su espalda…

Que #!%^&% Jackson que demonios haces aquí?

Solo vine a decirte que…hay una misión – dije esto mientras Drew se levantaba de encima de Nico y entraba al baño – pero no quería ver esto…

Ya dime que ocurre de que trata esta maldita misión – grito mientras se ponía su sudadera de Green Day

Leo sigue vivo libero a Calipso de Ogigia y ahora esta desaparecido

Ok … a que hora salimos?

A as 8 ósea dentro de 20 minutos

Ok estaré ahí…pero de esto no dirás ni una sola palabra Jackson

Después de esto fui a la cabaña 3 y comencé a alistar una mochila con unas cuantas cosas indispensables para ir…

Pov Jasón

Llegue a la cabaña 1 y en la ducha hice un arcoíris lance un dracma

Diosa iris del arcoíris comunícame con la pretor romana Reyna Arellano…

Aparicio la imagen de Reyna en una cohorte con un joven alto y de cabello rojo fuego

(**Jasón será negrita **y Reyna subrayado)

Jasón como estas?

**Reyna, bien…pero ay un problema**

Que ocurre?

**Leo sigue con vida y Piper quiere que lo encontremos**

El muchacho que construyo el Argo 2?

**Si es una misión de búsqueda necesitamos a Frank a Hazel y a ti**

Ok les voy a decir a Frank y a Hazel nos encontraremos en el museo Smitsoniano a las 6 am.

**Bueno entonces hasta mañana **

Pov Calipso

Llegue a la casa grande donde me habían otorgado un cuarto y de mi maleta saque un pequeño reproductor de música que leo me había hecho en nuestro viaje a las islas de los Galápagos lo encendí y vi la ultima foto que nos tomamos antes del accidente

Sonó una alerta y vi que leo me había enviado una canción junto a una foto de el

Aun perdido y tu estas ahí para mi… - dije ente lagrimas y reproduje la canción que me envió

_Como me apena_

_El verte llorar_

_Toma mi mano _

_Siéntela_

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa_

_No llores mas aquí estoy_

_Frágil te vez _

_Dulce y sensual_

_Quiero abrazarte_

_Y te protegeré_

_Esta fusión es irrompible_

_No llores mas aquí estoy_

_En mi corazón_

_Tu vivirás_

_Desde hoy será _

_Y para siempre amor_

_En mi corazón_

_No importa que dirán_

_Dentro de mí estarás_

_Siempre_

_No pueden entender nuestro sentir_

_Ni confiaran en nuestro proceder_

_Sé que ay diferencias _

_Más por dentro_

_Somos iguales tú y yo_

_En mi corazón_

_Tu vivirás_

_Desde hoy será _

_Y para siempre amor_

_No escuches jamás_

_Que pueden saber _

_Quien sabe_

_Si nos queremos_

_Mañana y hoy_

_Si Entenderán _

_No se_

_Tal vez sea el destino_

_Te hará pensar_

_Mas la soledad _

_Tendrás que aguantar_

_Si entenderán_

_No se_

_Lo haremos muy juntos_

_Pues_

_En mi corazón_

_Créeme que_

_Tú vivirás_

_Estarás dentro de mí_

_Hoy y para siempre _

_Amor_

_Tú en mi corazón_

_No importa que dirán_

_No sufras mas_

_Dentro de mi estarás_

_Siempre_

_Siempre_

_Aquí siempre_

_Para ti estaré siempre _

_Siempre y por siempre_

_Solo mira a tu lado_

_Solo mira a tu lado_

_Solo mira a tu lado_

_Yo estaré siempre_

"Maldito seas leo Valdez por haber logrado que me enamore de ti tan perdidamente…

Por ser tan considerado por ser tan tierno tan aghhh!

Eres la mejor persona que me quiso que no me dejo por eso me he enamorado perdidamente de ti Leo Valdez!"

Calipso ya vamos se hace tarde! – era la voz de Percy

Ya salgo – seque mis lagrimas abrí la puerta – bueno entonces vayamos

Corrimos a la salida del campamento sobe la colina mestiza y vi un Porshe verde un Ferrari azul y una camioneta morada y una Hamer roja fuego y una 4x4 Lamborgini plateada

Woha! Y estos autos que? – pregunto Jasón

Son regalos de sus inmaduros padres… - dijo desganado

Ah? – Nico cuestiono - pero por que?

Por que salvaron al Olimpo 2 veces – respondió Dionisio

Cual es de cuál? – pregunto Percy

El auto azul es de Jasón el auto verde es de Percy la camioneta negra de Nico y la Hamer de Frank pero como el esta de camino al Smitsoniano Thalia conducirá la Hamer hasta el museo – explico como si nada Dionisio

Pov Percy

Definitivamente amo a mi padre…

Ahora tengo 3 amores eternos mi madre Annabeth y este auto es un porshe de color verde mar

Los usaremos en esta misión?- dude en preguntar

Si Percy por eso les daré sus licencias de conducir – Quirón me dio una tarjeta del casino Lotus y mi licencia

Gracias – también nos dio a cada auto un comunicador

Ahora deben ir se hace tarde

Todos los autos salieron corriendo

En el auto de Jasón se subieron el y Piper

En el de Nico el y Calipso

En el de Luke iba el solo

En la Hamer iba Thalia y Grover

y en el mío íbamos Annabeth y yo

Listilla no te gusta mi nuevo auto?

Me gusta pero mmmm…. Mas me sorprende que tu y los chicos no estén haciendo carreras jejeje –dijo

Gran idea Annie - tome el comunicador – eh chicos que tal una carrera?

El ultimo paga la cena – oí a Luke

Yo no voy quizá algo pase con Piper mejor no me arriesgo – dijo por el comunicador Jasón

Yo me apunto – interviene Thalia

Ok niña rayo – dijo Nico – si yo gano cumplirás el reto que te de…

Ok aliento de muerto – acepto Thalia – pero si yo gano tu harás lo que yo diga…

Entonces una carrera hasta el Smitsoniano

Todos comenzaron a tomar rutas alternas menos Jasón

Percy nos quieres matar? – me miro enojada Annabeth

Jamás…solo nos Gano la cena… - me dio un golpe en el brazo – sabes… en encanta cuando te enojas – cambie el carril de baja velocidad – cada que te enojas con migo te amo mas – me acerque hasta ella u la bese y dentro de unos 10 minutos llegamos al Smitsoniano pero ahí ya estaban Luke y Jasón – baje del auto

Jackson hasta que llegas jejeje – bromeo Luke

Aun faltan Nico y Thalia

A lo lejos se veía correr la camioneta Rols Royse y a su lado la Hamer Audi en el último tramo la Hamer logro una ventaja contra la camioneta y Thalia llego primero

Pov Thalia

Ja! te gane – dije burlándome de Nico

No es justo el muchacho de esa BMW te ayudo! – se quejo Nico

Ahora tendrás que hacer lo que yo quiera que hagas!

Si como digas – Nico dijo en un susurro

En ese instante se oyó una voz

Guau que buenos autos – Frank gimió

Que bien que te gusten Zhang - dijo Thalia lanzándole las llaves de la Hamer – es tuya tu padre te la regala

En…en serio? – dijo sin creérselo

SIP – corroboro Annabeth - tu iras con Hazel con Calipso y con Grover

Luke tu iras con Reyna y yo iré con Annie y Percy – dije

No se vale acá no hay espacio – se quejo Percy – puedes ir con Nico el no lleva a nadie

No no iré con el idiota de di Ángelo – Thalia se quejo

Pues no hay opción – se burlo Annabeth

Ok – acepto a rabieta Thalia – se subió a la camioneta y todos los autos partieron

Después de unos minutos de que partieron Nico por fin hablo

Por que? - Nico cuestiono

Por que que? – Thalia confundida

Porque no nos soportamos? – concluyo Nico

Supongo que es por naturaleza…ya sabes eso de Zeus contra hades…

Pero por que eso influye en nosotros? – lamento nico

No lo se…la verdad no se –dijo Thalia

Entonces Percy hablo por el comunicador

"chicos hay un hotel a 1 milla de aquí…ahí es donde vamos a descansar"

Entendido cap.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Big Night Annabeth fue la que hablo

Disculpe nos puede dar 9 habitaciones por favor…

Lo siento pero solo hay 6

Deme esas 6 por favor

Le entrego 6 llaves a Annabeth y le dio una a Piper una a Hazel una a Reyna una a Calipso una a mí y una se la quedo ella

Chicas confió en que no van a dejar que su compañero de cuarto juege videojuegos hasta las 3 de la madrugada así que elijan pareja de habitación.

Así las parejas se fueron formando

Annabeth y Percy

Piper y Jasón

Frank y Hazel

Calipso y Grover

Luke y Reyna (por decisión de Annabeth)

Y solo quedamos Nico y yo

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones y vi que mi llave decía suite matrimonial

En ese momento me quise lanzar del monte Olimpo al tártaro

Cuando entramos a esta suite me dieron ganas de vomitar

La cama tenia forma de corazón

Las cortinas eran rosadas y todo olía a rosas

Me maree y perdí el conocimiento


	3. Chapter 3

Pov Percy

Llegamos a nuestra habitación la cama era tamaño matrimonial y Annie la miro completamente descolocada.

Se suponía que debían tener 2 camas…

Vamos Annie – dije despreocupado – ya hemos dirimido en la misma cama antes… - trate de tranquilizarla – además solo dormiremos

Si…cierto ok bueno me voy a alistar para dormir… - dijo y entro al sanitario

Ok – yo saque de mi mochila un corto playero verde y una sudadera azul y me metí a la cama

Cuando Annabeth salió de sanitario traía una camiseta de tirantes ploma junto con un corto gris

Woah! Annie te ves hermosa – dije

Gracias sesos de alga – y me beso luego se acostó a mi lado

Annie…tu crees que ser semidioses es seguro para tener una familia? – pregunte con miedo

Pov Jasón

Cuando entramos a mi habitación

Piper se emociono tanto que grito….

La habitación era de color verde bebe y habían 2 camas unos sillones y una televisión

También había una cama con barandales….

Y unos jugetes….

Te lo imaginas? – dijo con los ojos cristalinos

A? – dije muy confundido

A nuestro hijo en una cana así con sus juguetes sentado jugando… - dijo con emoción en su voz

Si y también me imagino a su mama sentada ahí cuidando que no trate de comerse una engrampadora siempre viendo por el o ella…me imagino como será mi futura esposa y mi pequeño o pequeña bebe…y se que los voy a querer y cuidar siempre - dije de la nada

En serio? – dijo sorprendida

Si por que ellos ahora son lo que me mantienen con vida – dije acercándome a Piper y acariciando su mejilla – te amo Piper McLean – luego la bese

Yo también Jasón Grace – dijo en cuanto nos separamos – voy a ver si ay algo de comer – dijo mientras entraba a la cocina

Mientras ella estaba ahí yo me acerque a la radio y a encendí cuando Piper salió de la cocina con unas manzanas me dio una y ella se quedo la otra entonces comenzó a tocar la canción "sin miedo a nada" de la oreja de van Gogh y Alex Ubago

Señorita McLean me permite esta pieza?

Con mucho gusto señor Grace…

La tomo por la cintura y ella cruza sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzamos a bailar

_**Me muero por suplicarte**_

_**Que no te vayas mi vida**_

"mi vida depende de ellos"

_**Me muero por escucharte**_

_**Decir las cosas que nunca digas**_

_**Mas me callo y te marchas**_

"no importan las diferencias yo la amo"

_**Mantengo la esperanza**_

_**De ser capaz algún día**_

_**De no esconder las heridas**_

_**Que me duelen al pensar**_

_**Que te voy queriendo**_

_**Cada día un poco mas**_

"no importa si se me nota o no pero yo la quiero mas que a mi vida"

_**Cuanto tiempo vamos a esperar**_

"añoro el día en que ella será mi esposa"

_**Me muero por abrazarte**_

_**Y que me abrases tan fuerte**_

"y siempre los voy a cuidar"

_**Me muero por divertirte**_

_**Y que me beses cuando despierte**_

_**Acomodado en tu pecho**_

"ella me ama de eso no hay duda"

_**Hasta que el sol aparezca**_

_**Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma**_

_**Me voy perdiendo en tus labios**_

_**Que se acercan susurrando**_

_**Palabras que llegan**_

_**A este pobre corazón**_

"la simple confesión de 'te amo' es suficiente"

_**Voy sintiendo el fuego**_

_**En mi interior**_

"el amor duele pero te ayuda a sobrevivir"

_**Me muero por conocerte**_

_**Saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas**_

_**Que nos quieren abatir**_

"todo lo voy a hacer por estar con tigo"

_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Cantar contigo al alba**_

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos**_

_**Nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**_

_**Crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crear soñar**_

_**Dejar todo surgir**_

_**Apartando el miedo a su fin**_

"tengo miedo de dañarlos pero o voy a permitir que eso pase"

_**Me muero por explicarte**_

_**Lo que pasa por mi mente**_

_**Me muero por entregarte**_

_**Y seguir siendo capaz**_

_**De sorprenderte**_

_**Sentir cada día**_

_**Ese flechazo al verte**_

"día tras día voy a enamorarte mas"

_**Que más dará lo que digan**_

_**Que mas dará lo que piensen**_

_**Si estoy loca es cosa mía**_

_**Y ahora vuelvo a mirar**_

_**El mundo a mi favor**_

_**Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol**_

"contigo a mi lado todo tiene sentido"

_**Me muero por conocerte**_

_**Saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas**_

_**Que nos quieren abatir**_

_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Cantar contigo al alba**_

"todo los días que pases conmigo los vas a pasar bien"

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos**_

_**Nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**_

_**Crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crear soñar**_

_**Dejar todo surgir**_

_**Apartando el miedo a su fin**_

"no importa los obstáculos los voy a vencer por ti"

_**Me muero por conocerte**_

_**Saber que es lo que piensas**_

_**Abrir todas tus puertas**_

_**Y vencer esas tormentas**_

_**Que nos quieren abatir**_

_**Centrar en tus ojos mi mirada**_

_**Cantar contigo al alba**_

"pase lo que pase siempre voy a cuidar de ustedes"

_**Besarnos hasta desgastarnos**_

_**Nuestros labios**_

_**Y ver en tu rostro cada día**_

_**Crecer esa semilla**_

_**Crear soñar**_

_**Dejar todo surgir**_

_**Apartando el miedo a su fin**_

"porque te amo Piper te amo a ti y a nuestro bebe"

Gracias – dije acercándome a Piper casi besándola

Por que? – dijo confundida en un suspiro

Porque me acabas de hacer el hombre mas feliz del universo – dije y luego la bese

Ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y yo la acerque mas a mi; nos separamos por que nos falto el aire pero yo seguía abrazándola protectoramente

Te amo Pip los amo a los dos – dije acariciando su poco abultado vientre

Yo también los amo Jasón – dijo ella poniendo su mano sobre la mía

Te lo imaginas con tus ojos y rubio – dije ilusionado

O si es niña con los ojos azules y mi pelo…no importa si es niño o niña el o ella será hermoso o hermosa – fijo con tanta seguridad que ella parecía haber visto el futuro

Te imaginas tu cuidándolo mientras yo construyo nuestra casa en nueva roma…luego el en su primer día de escuela junto con los otros niños romanos…junto a ti y a mi…cuando sea nombrado pretor en el campamento…seria genial… - dije viéndola a los ojos

O también en Long Island en una casa en la playa al lado del campamento mestizo con Thalia con leo si lo encontramos con Annabeth con Percy y con Nico… - dijo mi futura esposa con ojos soñadores

Seriamos la filia que a todos nos hace falta…y este bebe es el que va a unirnos a todos… - dije cuando tocaron la puerta

Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí vi que era ese muchacho que habían traído Thalia Nico y Percy

Que ocurre? – dije algo enfadado

Eres el hermano de Thalia…eso si se te nota – dice divertido – en la habitación de Grover estamos haciendo unas partidas de verdad o reto…vine a ver si les apetece venir?

Claro…pero quienes están participando? – dice emocionada Piper

Están Grover Calipso Reyna Percy Frank Hazel Annabeth y voy a decirle a Thalia y al niño de hades

Ok entonces ahí estaremos

Bueno adiós…- y salió de la habitación

Pov Luke

Luego de salir de la habitación del hermano de Thalia fui a la habitación de Thals y la puerta estaba abierta entonces entre y vi como ese estúpido hijo de hades cargaba a Thalia en sus brazos mientras ella parecía inconsciente entonces la poso sobre la cama y se tapo con su chaqueta a Thalia…

No te atrevas a tocarla idiota! – resople en un gruñido

Que demonios haces aquí Castellan – dijo entre sorprendido y enojado

Eso a ti no te incumbe Di Ángelo – dijo esta vez mirando a Thalia – que le hiciste!

Yo no le hice nada – dijo en un gruñido – ella se desmayo al entrar aquí

No te cero idiota – dije intentando darle un puñetazo en la cara pero dos esqueletos me tomaron uno de cada brazo y me detuvieron

Castellan no intentes nada o ellos te destrozaran…- se acerco a Thalia y le dio un poco de néctar ella comenzó a moverse y abre los ojos

Gracias Nico…- Thalia le sonríe y el solo la mira con una expresión alegre – que paso?/

Te desmayaste cuando entramos y te puse aquí y el llego… - dijo apuntándome con desprecio

Que haces aquí Luke… - dijo ella con una ira contenida

Vine a decirles que habrá un juego de verdad o reto en la habitación de Grover todos estarán ahí…

Se que es corto pero prometo subir el siguiente capitulo el día domingo y gracias a los que comentan…

Espero sus opiniones…


	4. Chapter 5

Rencor capitulo 4

Pov Thalia

Por favor vete Luke y lo de verdad o reto iré pero tengo que hacer algo… - dije entre enojada y cansada

Bueno adiós – dijo Luke saliendo de la recamara

Gracias Nico – dije esta vez tranquila – no se que me paso…

Bueno supongo que iras verdad? – dijo dudoso Nico.

Si quiero jugarles otra broma a Percy y a Annabeth y tu también deberías venir… - dijo con tono divertido

Supongo – dijo no muy convencido – pero no me invitaron

Acompáñame – dije con mi tono de niña tierna - así le jugaremos doble broma a Percy y Annabeth

Ok – se convenció – solo por molestar a percabeth

Ambos salimos de la recamara y nos dirigimos al cuarto de Calipso cuando entramos todos estaban sentados en circulo y al centro estaba una botella de Coca-Cola.

Ya llegue – me hice notar y Annabeth abrió un espacio a su lado para que me siente mientras que Nico se coloco al lado de Jasón

Ok te toca girar Percy – dijo Piper – las reglas son: al que le toque la boquilla reta y al que le toque la parte de atrás recibe el reto

Bueno aquí vamos – Percy hizo girar la botella y toco a Piper y Luke

Piper retas y Luke cumples – dijo Anabeth

Verdad o reto? – dijo Piper

Reto – dijo Luke

Te reto a…que digas con quien fue tu primer beso – dijo Piper sin inmutarse

Con…Thalia – dijo sonrojándose y todos se giraron a verme

Fue cuando tenía 12 fue solo un impulso – dije en mi defensa

Si solo fue un malentendido – dijo el

Solo un error – dije mientras recordaba aquel beso

Flash back

Esta una Thalia un poco golpeada y un Luke bastante herido

Luke no debiste entrar a ese Monster Donut te dije que me daba muy mala espina – dijo limpiando una herida abierta en su frente

Solo quería que tuviéramos cena hoy ya que es tu cumpleaños – dijo viéndola a los ojos

Eso no importa te arriesgaste demasiado – dijo esta vez tratando de unir una cortada en el hombro del muchacho rubio

Te amo Thals – este comentario la dejo sorprendida ya que era bastante inesperado

Qu…que dices? – dijo ella sin creérselo

Para que hablo – se dijo a sí mismo y la beso era un beso corto pero dulce se separaron porque ella estaba sorprendida

Woah…eso fue… - se detuvo ya que un trueno que cayo muy cerca y entre las luces apareció un hombre de ojos azul eléctrico como los de Thalia – pa…padre yo…yo te lo voy a explicar – pero el la ignoro completamente

Tu te atreviste a tocar a mi hija a mi única hija semidiós – sus ojos decían que era capaz de partir con un rayo a Luke – no te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo jamás o yo mismo te mandare al tártaro y me encargare de que nunca salgas – dijo mientras lo tomo de la camisa

Si…si señor – dijo Luke – no volveré a tocarla

Fin Flash Back

Después de eso Luke hizo girar la botella y me toco a mí y a Percy

Verdad o reto? – dije

Reto dijo Percy – mientras yo dejaba relucir mi sonrisa malévola

Te reto a que tu y Anabeth entran al armario 7 minutos en el paraíso – dije mientras se sonrojaron

Ok - dijo Percy mientras el y Annabeth entraban al armario

Bueno tomando el lugar de Percy yo lo hare girar – dijo Jasón y la botella paro en Calipso y en Frank

Verdad o reto? – dijo Frank

Verdad – dijo Calipso

Cual besa mejor Percy o leo? – Frank

Mmmm Percy besa bien supongo pero leo es el mejor…

Ok – y Frank hizo girar la botella

Verdad o reto – Luke pregunto

Reto – dijo Nico con tono serio

Te reto a besar a Reyna – Luke dijo con tono divertido

Ok – dijo Nico sin molestarse y se acerco a Reyna y le dio un beso que duro como 10 segundos en ese momento me dieron ganas de matar a Reyna…Luke hizo girar la botella

Verdad o reto – dijo Piper

Reto – respondí

Te reto a que abras el armario donde están Percy y Annabeth – dijo poniendo ojos diabólicos

Será un placer – me pare y fui al armario de una lo abrí y Percy y Annabeth cayeron al suelo y Percy estaba ahí sin camisa y Annabeth estaba totalmente despeinada y solo en ropa interior

Grace estas muerta – dijo Annabeth en un gruñido

Espera a que se o diga a tu madre jejejejeje – dije riéndome – convertirá a Percy en una rama de olivo o en un búho

Ok ya vengan – dijo Piper aburrida

Ok – fuimos y yo hice girar la botella

Verdad o reto…

Pov Jasón

Odio ser el hermano mayor porque eso incrementa los "celos de hermano mayor" especialmente cuando oí este reto

Reto – Luke

Te reto a besar a Thalia – dijo Reyna con mirada malévola

No puede besarme; Reyna…soy una cazadora – dijo mi hermana

Es verdad o reto y si a el lo retaron tiene que cumplirlo sea quien sea – intervino Piper

Bueno… - y Luke se acerco y la beso ese beso duro un poco más de lo normal y oí a Thals decir.

Lu..k y..a bas…ta – el no obedecía y la pego mas a el Thalia lo empujo y el solo la miro ofendido

Besas tal y como lo recuerdo… - dijo mientras se lamia sus labios eso me enfureció me pare lo tome de la camisa

No te atrevas a hablarle así! – dije en un gruñido

Jasón! – oí a Thalia gritar mientras Percy y Nico me tomaron de los brazos

Que! – Grite

No le hagas nada – dijo mi hermana gritando

Papa ya se lo advirtió una vez! Esto ya no te incumbe Thals… – dije mientras la ira me consumía la ira, sentí que esa ira se materializo en mi mano

Tu no te atrevas a gritarle – oí un gruñido pero esta vez de Nico

Tu tampoco te metas di Ángelo – dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de Percy y le pegue un golpe de lleno en la cara a Nico.

Jasón! – oí un sollozo esta vez proveniente de Piper y en ese momento sentí como la ira se iba y me llenaba una impotencia de ver llorar a la mujer que jure que jamás haría llorar. – Déjalo! Por favor – me puse de rodillas al lado de Piper.

Por favor no llores… - dije sin siquiera intentar tocarla – por favor no llores – dije esta vez con lagrimas de impotencia en los ojos – no llores por favor no lo hagas – dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro – por favor… - y sentí su mano acariciando mi cabeza Jasón vamos a nuestra habitación dijo mientras yo me paraba y la ayudaba a pararse

Ambos salimos hacia nuestra habitación cuando llegamos dije:

Piper yo..no se que me paso – ella aun estaba sollozando

Jasón... – una lágrima cae por mi mejilla – si tenemos una niña tu podrías ser así con todos sus novios…

No Pip yo no seré así jamás yo te amo y también a nuestra hija y jamás me voy a volver a poner así…te lo juro por el rio estigio Pip pero no llores… - dije desesperado

Te creo Jasón pero prométeme que te disculparas con Luke… - dijo ya calmada

Te lo prometo – dije abrazándola

Pov Thalia

Uno odio a Reyna por hacerme esto y dos que demonios le paso a mi hermano primero casi mata a Luke y luego le revienta la mejilla a Nico y ahora estamos Nico y yo en mi cuarto mientras yo trataba de curar la mejilla de Nico.

Aghhh – Nico grita mientras paso un algodón remojado con alcohol por su herida.

No seas llorón di Ángelo – digo cuando comienzo a coser su mejilla – es tu culpa que Jasón te haya pegado…

Mi culpa por defenderte y también al estúpido de ese hijo de Hermes - dijo con tono de asco al mencionar a Luke; mientras aun le doy una puntada más en su mejilla.

Di Ángelo eres un llorón – dije mientras corte el hilo – y ya está tienes 3 puntadas – dije mientras le ponía una cintilla en el lugar de la cortada

Bueno gracias Thalia – dijo mientras se paró – quieres beber algo? – dijo acercándose al frigorífico que estaba al lado de la mesita de noche de Nico – tenemos champan, vino, whisky, vodka, licor de Durazno, y unas cervezas.

Mmm una cerveza – dije mientras el saco un par de cervezas.

Sabes Thals…si Percy Jasón Annabeth o Frank nos ve bebiendo nos darían un discurso sobre que somos muy pequeños como para consumir bebidas alcohólicas – dijo entre risas mientras le dio un sorbo a su cerveza

Sip…pero es más divertido el hecho que yo hubiera tenido 27 años si no hubiera entrado en las cazadoras…y tu hubieras tenido 74 años si jamás hubieras entrado al casino Lotus – dije mientras le daba otro trago a mi cerveza

Si…me imagino que si eso no hubiera pasado no podríamos haber hecho lo que hicimos…lo de cronos o lo de gea… - dijo tomando un trago largo de su cerveza.

Sip… - dije mientras pensaba – la vida es irónica – di un sorbo largo a mi cerveza

Y cual es el reto? – Nico dijo de la nada

Que reto? – dije confundida

Me ganaste la carrera, tu mandas – dijo tranquilo

Ahhh… ese reto… - dije y a mi mente se me vino una gran idea – primero necesitamos ir de compras – dije dejando mi botella vacía de cerveza en el velador – vamos di Ángelo – dije mientras lo jalaba fuera del cuarto

Thals! Mi cerveza… - dijo mientras ue su cerveza cayo en el suelo – aun tenia la mitad…

No seas llorón di Ángelo en el camino te compro otra – dije mientras metía mi mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Nico

Q…que haces Grace – dijo cuando vio que metí mi mano en su bolsillo

Saco las llaves de tu camioneta – digo como si nada

Que…no, es mi camioneta, yo conduzco… - dijo tirando de su chaqueta

Oh no di Ángelo – dije mientras saque las llaves de su chaqueta – yo conduzco – dije mientras que Sali corriendo hacia la recepción


End file.
